


Amor Omnia Vincit

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Respectfulshipping, vrainsrarepairweeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Did I catch your attention with that corny title? Good. This is half of my contribution to VRAINS RarePair Weeks, featuring a series of ficlets all revolving (I legit typed revolver just now HA) around Ryoken/Spectre. I think I want these to progress through the series, so they’re supposed to be connected in a way. Probably. Maybe. That’s my aim anyway. Sorry, I can’t write long fic, and I didn’t plan to participate in the first place anyway (I was bullied… coerced… BRIBED), so I’m writing whatever comes to mind. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Rating:**  G for now. Because they’re kids at the beginning okay? Okay. Rating may change because I smut a lot anyway so here’s to trying to be not-as-thirsty-as-usual! (I give it 5 days.)  
**Word Count:**  120  
**Notes:**  Themes I chose are bolded. Or they should be. :D I forget to do things sometimes. 

Linked on Twitter. 

Enjoy!

xxx

 **Day 1 / Dec 23 -**   **Domestic**  / Adventure

x

Ryoken’s home was gigantic. The biggest Spectre had ever seen. It was as tall as trees, as high as mountains, and it was--

“This is your home now,” Ryoken announced as the two boys reached the front door, fingers still securely linked around Spectre’s hand, star-dusted blue eyes sparkling as they peered into an aquamarine gaze.

Spectre blushed, heart quickening with vigor, excitement,  _adulation_. “Really?” He questioned, word waning among the pitter-patter of light rain.

Ryoken nodded, smiling, tightening his hold on Spectre’s hand. “This will always be your home,” the young boy promised, unknowingly soothing away all of Spectre’s fears.

Returning his gaze to Ryoken’s house, a small smile kissed Spectre’s lips.

\--Ryoken’s home was now Spectre’s home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:**  G  
**Word Count:**  235  
**Notes:**  Inspiration taken from a picture book I own. 

xxx

 **Day 2 / Dec 24 -**   **Fairy Tales**  / Horror Stories

x

“Are you reading that story again?” Ryoken questioned, eyeing the book in Spectre’s hand.

Spectre nodded, scooting on the bed, waiting for Ryoken to lie beside him before flipping back to the first page of the King Arthur picture book. “It’s about knights,” Spectre explained, knowing that Ryoken had read the book, but eager to share what he loved about the story. “My favorite part is when Arthur pulls the sword from the stone,” he explained, pointing at the young knight-to-be.

Ryoken smiled, eyeing the picture before gazing into Spectre’s eyes. “Say, do  _you_  want to be a knight?”

Aquamarine eyes widened, “Can I?” Spectre asked.

Nodding, Ryoken sat up on the bed. “Kneel,” he playfully instructed, to which Spectre responded by quickly scooting off the bed and onto the floor, copying the pictures he had grown so fond of. 

Instead of using a sword, Ryoken stuck out his arm and placed his hand atop Spectre’s shoulder, mimicking the ceremonies he had read about. “Sois chevalier, au nom de Dieu,” he recited, knowing the words in the picture book by heart. “Avancez chevalier.”

Spectre felt warmth kiss his cheeks as he stood. “Am I really a knight?” He asked, flustered but elated.

Ryoken nodded, standing as well, taking Spectre’s hand in his. “From this day, you will be my most trusted knight.”

The grin on Spectre’s lips grew, while his heart swore fealty till his death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:**  155  
**Notes:** I’m not 100% familiar with Valentine’s/White Day traditions in Japan. Sorry if there’s something blatantly wrong.

xxx

 **Day 3 / Dec 25 -**  Christmas /  **Valentine’s Day**  and/or  **White Day**

x

When she gave Spectre a small box of chocolates, Kyoko received only a look of complete and utter confusion. “It’s for you,” she indicated, patting Spectre on the head, smiling tenderly.

The boy of ten stared at the box, unsure of the reason why he was receiving a gift.

“On Valentine’s Day,” Kyoko explained, reading Spectre’s mind, “Women give chocolates to friends and colleagues. And some will save their extra special chocolate for someone they really like.” While Kyoko found the customs of Valentine’s Day to be tiresome, she did like to present the young boys with a special treat. “Men do the same on White Day.”

Spectre eyed the box of chocolate carefully, eyes gleaming with anticipation. “When is White Day?” He asked, curiosity illuminating his face.

“March 14,” Kyoko replied, smiling, thinking nothing more of the conversation until, one month later, she spotted Spectre gifting Ryoken a box full of homemade chocolates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** ANGST  
**Word Count:**  ~400  
**Notes:**  I very quickly looked up “rainy seasons” in Japan, specifically in Tokyo (since they met when it was raining). Most websites agree that June-July are typically the rainy season in Tokyo. IDK if that’s accurate, but whatever. I asked friend to pick a random number, so in case you’re wondering where the date comes from, that’s where.

xxx

 **Day 4 / Dec 26 -**   **Birthday**  / Dying

x

For the last five years, Spectre watched as Kyoko and the others celebrated Ryoken’s birthday with small gifts, balloons, and a cake. Though they were supposed to be joyous celebrations, Spectre often wondered about his own birthday and whether anyone—his birth mother perhaps—even remembered the actual day he was born.

“I don’t know my own birthday,” Spectre blurted on that particular day, confiding his insecurities to only Ryoken, fidgeting in place when he realized how stupid he must have sounded. 

The older boy forked a piece of cake, not particularly fond of celebrating his birthday—he had lost the sense of wonder and excitement for birthdays when he realized his own father rarely celebrated the day. He did, however, glance at Spectre and noted the melancholy looming in aquamarine eyes. “So just pick a day,” Ryoken suggested, setting the fork down, pushing the plate away from himself. “And we’ll celebrate it the next time it comes around.”

Spectre tilted his head to the side, unsure if picking any day was really the answer to his problem, but--

“I promise,” Ryoken added, offering Spectre a small smile. “We’ll get you balloons, presents, and a cake too.”

A smile formed on Spectre’s lips.

\--Ryoken always made Spectre feel better. 

x

A week later, Spectre handed a note to Ryoken. The paper had a single date written on it.

“June 20,” Ryoken read, scrunching his brows at the date. The day seemed familiar, but Ryoken could not figure out the reason behind its familiarity. Looking up, he raised a brow at Spectre, waiting for an explanation.

Had the sun not been setting and casting shadows along Spectre’s face, Ryoken might have seen the blush spreading across Spectre’s cheeks. “It’s the day we met,” Spectre clarified, gaze finding the ground. “I chose it because…”

_I was reborn that day._

_You gave my life meaning._

_Without you, I would not be here._

Spectre wanted to say all those things, but his voice refused to work, refused to form the words swirling within his chest. Instead, he smiled faintly and closed his eyes. “I chose it as a reminder of my mission,” he murmured.

Ryoken’s lips parted.  _You remember the day we met?_  He wanted to ask, an innocent almost childlike expression flickering across his features. But upon hearing Spectre’s anguished words, the thought died on his lips, the reality of what was to come setting in. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** Ryoken pines  
**Word Count:**  ~175

xxx

 **Day 5 / Dec 27 -**  Muse /  **Envy**

x

Ryoken’s gaze was pinned to Spectre’s hands, idly watching the way his fingers moved from stem to stem, leaf to leaf, bud to bud. There was delicacy in Spectre’s touch, a gentleness he reserved for only the small bushes, plants, and shrubbery he cared for. The boy had hardened with maturity, losing his innocence for the sake of fighting for Hanoi, for destroying the very thing his imprisonment and torture created, for pleasing and serving his beloved Ryoken _-sama_.

Yet Ryoken missed the days when Spectre followed him around the house and asked him prying questions, curiosity lining aquamarine eyes. They were younger then, unafraid of sharing secrets, of crying in front of the other, of reaching for each other’s hands beneath the covers.

Spectre lightly brushed fingertips across a wilting leaf, eyes tender in their gaze. 

Ryoken bit his tongue, coveting what was right in front of him—what he was bound to lose the moment Hanoi made their move. 

A faint smile appeared on Spectre’s lips. 

Ryoken sighed. The past was gone, no matter how much he yearned for it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** WTF am I writing  
**Word Count:**  ~325

xxx

 **Day 6 / Dec 28 -**  Bad Pick-up Lines and/or Puns /  **Playing Games**

x

It was raining steadily, much like the day Ryoken found Spectre. But unlike that day, Spectre was wrapped in a blanket, sitting atop Ryoken’s couch, eyebrows scrunched in utter confusion. 

On Spectre’s lap was a folded magazine, with a paper neatly placed on top. The paper was decorated with finished games of Hangman, none of which Spectre had won. 

“I give up,” Spectre mumbled, watching as Ryoken smiled, reached over for the magazine and paper, and filled in the word using the pencil he had tucked behind his ear. In the dim light, Spectre could hardly tell that Ryoken had not slept the night before, for he was radiant, glowing with an etherealness known only to gods. 

Spectre stared, heart pounding loudly—cruelly—while his gaze traveled from delicate lashes to a defined jawline to soft pink lips.  _You’re beautiful, Ryoken-sama,_  Spectre found himself thinking, fingers twitching, aching to reach out and caress soft skin  

“Your turn,” was all Ryoken said before handing the magazine and paper back to Spectre. 

Spectre forced his gaze from Ryoken’s face, eyeing the paper instead, mindlessly drawing nine blanks.

“I”, Ryoken murmured, already beginning the next game.

Spectre filled in a blank, the warmth from Ryoken’s body pulling him closer.

__ _ _ _ _ i _ _ __

“A,” Ryoken said next, shifting, pressing his shoulder against Spectre’s.

__ _ a _ _ i _ _ __

“E,” came the following letter, Ryoken’s breath tickling Spectre’s cheek.

__ e a _ _ i _ _ __

Ryoken paused, staring at the blanks for what seemed like millennia. Finally, he met Spectre’s gaze, eyes shimmering like stardust.

Spectre’s breath caught, trembling in his lungs.

“You’re beautiful,” Ryoken whispered, words so hushed, Spectre had to force himself to concentrate in order to make them out.

“Ryoken-sama?” Spectre asked, rosy pink staining ivory skin.

“Your word is  _beautiful_ ,” Ryoken repeated, sitting up, reaching over for the cup of tea he had neglected for the greater part of the afternoon.

Spectre glanced at the paper, the blush refusing to fade despite his heart’s fracture.

 _ B _ _e  a u t i f u l_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating:**  T I guess for some SORT OF NUDITY  
**Notes:**  Okay so FANART TIME because I’m not writing an AU nor a crossover. These things take time and patience, two qualities I do not possess, so I thought I’d draw a fanart for an AU of mine instead. :’D Note, I am not the greatest artist. Sorry. The rest of these things will most definitely be ficlets haha. Also, this is the only piece of work that I planned before the event began, and it was rushed, so … I’m sorry it’s just a bad sketch. XD 

Also idk if you can count this as fandom but Disney is my biggest fandom. And fairy tales in general are something I adore. Thus, I present to you sketches from a mermaid!AU. It isn't actually based on Disney's Little Mermaid BUT WHATEVER. You can come poke me on Twitter if you want me to get into details. WHO KNOWS I MAY WRITE IT ONE DAY. If I ever develop patience.

xxx

 **Day 7 / Dec 29**  - YGO Series Crossover /  **Other Fandom AU**

x

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:** IDK anymore T maybe or like a strong G  
**Word Count:**  ~125  
**Notes:** Look nothing actually happens but I’m terrible at rating things and I can feel myself getting closer to smut just because, on a normal day, that’s what I write, so yea 

xxx

 **Day 8 / Dec 30 -**  Royalty /  **Dreams**

x

Spectre’s hands were warm when they touched Ryoken.

Warm.

Searing. 

_Ardent._

His lips were soft as they pressed against Ryoken’s temples, as they soothed away loneliness and hatred, as they washed away revulsion and malice. His hands, too, were gentle, squeezing shoulders to relax, cupping cheeks to comfort, threading through hair with reassurance.

 _Ryoken-sama_ , Spectre breathed, the words tickling Ryoken’s lips.

On impulse, Ryoken pulled Spectre closer. Into his arms. Against his chest. Lips smothered against lips, caught desperate gasps, consumed needy whines.

Urgency filled Ryoken’s blood—urgency to melt into Spectre, to hold him for eternities, to ask— _plea_ —for forgiveness, to beg him never to leave his side. But when he opened his eyes in the morning, Ryoken’s arms were empty. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** ~240

xxx

**Day 9 - Dec 31 -** Favorite Card /  **Win or Lose**

x

Hanoi had lost. The Knights had all lost. _Ryoken-sama_ had lost.  

More than the duel, Ryoken had lost his father for a second time. Permanently. He had lost the only family he had left—the person he cherished the most. Ryoken had wagered everything for his father, risked his very life for the sake of atoning his father’s sin, yet--

“Spectre,” Ryoken murmured as if afraid of waking himself from a dream. 

Spectre’s eyes had been pinned to the ocean, aquamarine gaze glimmering as it caught and reflected specks of the setting sun. “Yes, Ryoken-sama,” he replied, turning, catching Ryoken’s eyes. 

To Spectre’s surprise, there was no anger in Ryoken’s gaze. No resentment nor disappointment. No hatred. No animosity. 

Silence bubbled between them, filled the room, spilled out the windows and into the sea. 

“Spectre,” Ryoken repeated, stepping forward, reaching out a hand, wrapping fingers around Spectre’s wrist. 

Warmth encircled Spectre, pulled him snug against Ryoken’s chest, lulled the feelings of failure and anger that swelled within Spectre’s own heart. 

“I’m happy you’re okay,” Ryoken whispered against Spectre’s ear, arms tightly wound around Spectre’s waist, hands splayed comfortably against Spectre’s lower back. 

Spectre melted into the hug. His arms tightened around Ryoken. A small smile tugged at his lips. For a moment, Spectre dared to think that Ryoken hadn’t lost the person he cherished the most, for Ryoken was holding that person in his arms and refused to let him go. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating:** SPECTREPAIN AND SUFFERING. There is also some throwing up imagery, though it’s petals and leaves and not actual… you know.  
**Word Count:**  ~500  
**Notes:** Look, AUs take time, so I chose Hanahaki disease even though I had no idea what that was. I did a quick Google search. This probably isn’t the best take because I would probably flesh out an idea like this (and just make this concept into an AU), so here’s something using that trope as inspiration. Still canon timeline. Set before and after Earth’s … dissection ToT

xxx 

 **Day 10 / Jan 01 -**  Soulmate AU /  **Hanahaki Disease**  

x

A jolt of pain made Spectre’s hand reach for his chest, fingers firmly clutching the clothes above his heart where the discomfort seemed to originate. The ache was electric, twitching across his chest and back, vibrating down his spine.

 _Ryoken-sama_ , Spectre tried to say, but no sound came out. His throat felt parched, tight, his muscles clamping against some unknown object wallowing in his esophagus.

Agony made Spectre collapse to his knees. The pain was increasing, working its way up and out his lungs, squirming like a rat trapped in a fiery cage.  _Ryoken-sama_ , Spectre tried once more, reaching out his other hand, desperately trying to grab hold of Ryoken.

Instead of noticing Spectre, Ryoken began to walk away, leaving Spectre behind. Leaving Spectre  _alone_.

Tears gathered in Spectre’s eyes before a cough shook his entire body, the pain kissing a blaze of fire within his chest, spilling onto the ground before him in heaps of pink and red petals, bright green leaves, and curly, perky vines. The garden that came from his lips was never-ending, flowing like a river, threatening to snuff Spectre’s very breath as it poured from within his soul.

Spectre jolted upright, gasping in the darkness, hands encircling his throat. He was breathless, but any hint of agony washed away as slumber disappeared from his hazy mind.

 _A dream_ , Spectre told himself.  _It was a dream._

It had not occurred to Spectre that dreams could be prophetic, that the mind could play tricks and make every day incidents seem like forgotten reveries.

Revolver stood not too far from Spectre’s grasp when that awful, excruciating pain returned, promising anguish and grief, kissing tears into the corners of aquamarine eyes. The discomfort resonated within Spectre’s chest, aiming to crack ribs and sever arteries. Yet Revolver hardly noticed, for the man’s eyes were captured by something far more important—the destruction of the Ignis, the only real thing that mattered in Revolver’s life.

“Revolver-sama,” Spectre whispered, surprised his voice worked.

Revolver turned around, expression void of emotions. “Yes?”

Spectre fisted his hand over his heart, nails digging into flesh. Had he not been logged on LINK VRAINS, Spectre was sure he would have stained impeccably clean clothes with crimson. “It feels like my heart is breaking,” Spectre murmured, fingers trembling in agony.

If Revolver cared, he gave no hint. His only reply was a smirk and a satisfied, “SOL Technologies dissected the Earth Ignis’s data. You should feel joy, not heartache.”

 _Joy_ , Spectre repeated in his mind, gaze blurry as he stared at the back of Revolver’s head, as he contemplated wrapping his arms around Revolver’s torso and begging him to stop, as he shed one, two, three droplets of tears—one for the Ignis, one for himself, and one for the man he loved.

Spectre held back a gasp, realizing it had not been the Ignis’s death that had shattered his heart, but rather Revolver’s ever-growing cold gaze that had planted seeds of pain within his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I headcanon Ryoken as caring quite a bit about Spectre (if that isn’t obvious by my obsession with this pair then I obviously need to scream about them more), but sometimes Ryoken is consumed with his father's mission and that maybe distracts him from the important things. In the end, though, I doubt he’d ever do anything to hurt Spectre. At least on purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating:** sMut  
 **Word Count:** ~300  
 **Notes:**  The smut finally happened. I lasted 10 days amazing.  ~~Also can I please have Spectre’s real name, VRAINS. A lady has needs.~~

xxx 

**Day 11 / Jan 02 -**  Sweets /  **Music**

x

“Ryoken-sama,” Spectre breathed, the sound an addicting melody of desperation laced with desire. 

Ryoken bit his bottom lip, staring at the boy on his lap, gazing dotingly at the way alabaster hair clung to sweaty skin. Spectre was beautiful, even if he didn’t care to acknowledge it, even if his standard of beauty revolved around oat-colored skin and star-dusted blue eyes. But Spectre’s beauty swelled deeper than physical frivolousness. It was evident in the way his eyes devotedly saw no one but Ryoken, undeniable in its adulation and loyalty, obvious in the way his voice passionately cried out--

“Ryoken-sama,” Spectre chanted, guiding Ryoken’s hands over his thighs and onto his hips. “Move,” he begged— _urged_ —rocking his hips back and forth, tightening around Ryoken just enough to draw a throaty moan from the man pinned to the bed.

Gripping onto pale hips, Ryoken helped lift Spectre, cold air hitting the length of his pulsating erection, extracting yet another moan from the Hanoi leader. “Spectre,” he breathed before slamming into Spectre once more, the heat engulfing him a delirious combination of addiction and obsession.

A loud whine echoed in the room, bounced off the walls, danced in Ryoken’s ears.

Pale hands splayed against Ryoken’s chest, strong arms steadying a trembling body. “Again,” Spectre sang, his own arousal dripping with need, bouncing lightly against Ryoken’s abdomen with each thrust.

Ryoken smirked, heart drumming to the tune of Spectre’s moans. Of bodies desperately colliding. Of the headboard repeatedly crashing into the wall. Of Ryoken-sama. 

_Ryoken-sama_. 

“Ryoken-sama!” Spectre cried out, body quivering, nearly collapsing atop Ryoken. 

Ryoken tried to catch his breath, but his heart refused to stop racing, waltzing in time to Spectre’s. 

It was a beautiful tune, Ryoken thought, deciding the song of their erratic heartbeats was the only melody he ever cared to hear. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count: ~** 430

xxx

 **Day 12 / Jan 03 -**  Pets /  **Sickfic**

x

Ryoken couldn’t remember the last time he had a cold, but he did remember an instance when, despite having ordered Spectre to leave his room, the boy of twelve had refused to listen. There had been fear in Spectre’s eyes that day—fear of not being beside Ryoken when he needed something, fear of not being able to soothe away Ryoken’s discomfort. Ryoken remembered laughing—coughing—and telling Spectre that he would be okay, as long as Spectre didn’t get sick.

Spectre had refused to listen to Ryoken’s command and stayed by his bedside day and night. He had tended to him. Read to him. He had even made the sick boy soup when Kyoko and the others were out.

The memory brought a faint smile to Ryoken’s lips, and he recalled the warmth he felt in his chest whenever Spectre brought him water or helped him sit up. There was tenderness in every touch, love in every word, sweetness in every gaze.

The smile on Ryoken’s lips faded. A cough wracked his body. His chest ached. It felt broken. Hollow. Empty.

Footsteps echoed outside. The door to Ryoken’s room opened. Closed. Ryoken held his breath.

“I brought you soup, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre whispered, aquamarine eyes glazed with worry. When Ryoken opened his eyes, a small sigh escaped Spectre. “I’ll set it on the nightstand.”

Ryoken’s heart trembled, and though he was unsure of whether the medicine was affecting his senses, he acknowledged what he had not realized back when he was just a child—Spectre had cause to be afraid all those years ago, for Ryoken was lonely without Spectre by his side.

“Don’t leave my side,” Ryoken mumbled, hand reaching out, fingers tightly gripping Spectre’s wrist.

Spectre offered a small smile, unaware that Ryoken’s shaking was not from fatigue. “I’ll be right he--”

Ryoken scrunched his brows, frowning, repeating meekly, “Don’t  _ever_  leave my side.”

Spectre blinked, confused. His heart was probably racing, Ryoken mused. It was probably crashing against his ribcage like waves against the cliffside.

Spectre pulled his arm just until his hand brushed Ryoken’s. Fingers entangled. Clasped.  _Clung_. The hold was tight and secure and comforting, and Ryoken knew Spectre would remain with him eternally, even after the day he died.

“I’ll never leave your side, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre promised, words steady, honest.

Ryoken’s flushed cheeks rounded, the smile on his face sleepy from all the medication swimming in his body.

 _Good_ , Ryoken thought, pulling Spectre’s hand against his lips.

With slumber pulling him into darkness, Ryoken pressed a kiss against Spectre’s fingers, promising he, too, would never leave Spectre’s side.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating:** G  
 **Word Count: ~** 415  
 **Notes:** Set post-VRAINS I guess. Pretending everyone gets redeemed and everything in the world is okay because it’s YGO. 

xxx 

**Day 13 / Jan 04 -**  Wedding /  **First Date**

x

Ryoken had known Spectre for almost twelve years. They had seen each other at their worst—heaving with tears pouring down their cheeks, sick with feverish colds, awake and somehow still functioning despite sleepless nights. Yet, of all times, Spectre chose that day to develop a sudden awkward silence around Ryoken.

The cafe they sat at was cozy, not quite as packed as usual even though it was a Saturday morning. Ryoken was dressed up, with a button-down pink shirt and black trousers that Spectre had gifted him one year on his birthday. Spectre, too, was dressed nicely, sporting a white button down shirt, a black and green plaid vest, and deep gray pants. The pink on Spectre’s cheeks matched his ensemble, Ryoken noted, though Ryoken hardly had time to admire the blush.  

“So?” Ryoken asked, swirling the coffee in his cup. “Do you want to go to the park before or after the movies?”

Spectre eyed Ryoken with confusion, as if the words Ryoken spoke were uttered in a foreign language. “Ryoken-sa--”

“I told you—call me Ryoken.”

Internally groaning, Spectre tried again. “Ryoken... we usually get coffee and then go home.”

Ryoken shrugged. “If you rather go somewhere else, we can.”

“Ryoken,” Spectre mumbled, the pink on his cheeks deepening.

“We can walk along the beach instead,” Ryoken offered. 

“Ryo--”

“Or we can watch a movie at home and order take--”

“Are we on a date?” Spectre interjected, cheeks a furious pink, fingers trembling around the cup he held. Even though he had known Ryoken since they were children, Spectre wasn’t accustomed to receiving so much of Ryoken’s attention, at least not after Ryoken’s obsession with destroying the Ignis bloomed.

Ryoken’s eyes widened, mouth opening slightly in surprise. Despite having taken Spectre out for coffee on numerous occasions, the younger man was right to question their outing, for they never spent the entire day together, especially not doing what lovesick teenagers typically did. 

It was Ryoken’s turn to blush, though he hid it behind the cup he brought to his lips. “We are,” he mumbled, taking a sip of coffee, idly watching Spectre’s reaction. “If that’s okay with you.”

Silence. Spectre’s eyes caught beaming sunrays and sparkled. A sigh of relief escaped him before a smile kissed his lips. Meeting his gaze to Ryoken’s, Spectre replied, “I think we should go to the park before watching movies at home.”

Ryoken smiled, nodded, all the while his heart twirled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe they waited forever before their first date, but you know, Hanoi had its mission. I headcanon these two as fucking before making anything official just because they were fighting a war and you never know when you’re going to die, so why not have some fun on the side without taking anything too seriously, right? AMIRGHT?


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating:** I’m a hopeless romantic and it’s very obvious in this ficlet I’m sorry. Also, G.  
**Word Count:** ~300  
**Notes:**  This is a very loose “time travel” idea. I’m sorry, I’m pretty bad at this theme stuff. I should have planned ahead lmao. Also, sorry I'm so corny and cheesy. I... sorry.

This is basically Spectre musing about how Ryoken is aging like fine wine. 8D You know Spectre probably pays attention to every little detail about Ryoken. SIIIIIGH

xxx

 **Day 14 / Jan 05**  -  **Time Travel**  / Superheroes

x

Spectre couldn’t help but smile at Ryoken as he slept beside him. His eyebrows were relaxed, his mouth slightly open, his bangs in utter disarray. There was peacefulness etched into his features, a serenity that transcended the skies and planted itself deeply within Spectre’s soul.

Ryoken sighed, groaning as he snuggled closer to Spectre, closer to the warmth and security Spectre’s arms promised. Ryoken’s faint frown lines were more visible when he slept that close, and Spectre had to force himself not to lean forward and press his lips against Ryoken’s forehead.

Closing his eyes instead, Spectre remembered how smooth Ryoken’s skin had been as a child, how big and cheerful his eyes were, how small his nose, how vibrant his voice. Ryoken had matured far too quickly from that bright-eyed innocence he first encountered, trading roundness and purity for a defined jaw, strong cheekbones, and hard gaze.

Yet, no matter how many years passed, time could not steal Ryoken’s beauty. It was a fact Spectre noticed with interest, for he spent hours dissecting Ryoken’s features, admiring how grace kissed fine lines at the corners of Ryoken’s eyes and lips and caressed tiredness into star-dusted blue eyes. Spectre could even picture Ryoken’s beauty twenty years from then, older, more mature, yet as alluring and charming as the boy he had fallen in love with.

“Spectre,” Ryoken murmured, lazily kissing Spectre’s cheek as he tossed in bed. “It’s noon,” he mumbled and met Spectre’s gaze. “Have you been awake this entire time?”

A blush kissed Spectre’s cheeks, the image he had so perfectly envisioned melting into the quaint reality his life had become. “Mm just reminiscing,” Spectre answered, halting his time travel in favor of planting a kiss against Ryoken’s nose. 

Ryoken smiled.

Spectre fell in love all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written specifically for my friend Soul. <3

**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** ~330  
**Notes:** We’ve reached the end. Thanks for joining me. Have some smut. B) I guess this fic is now SpeRyo haha.

xxx

 **Bonus Day / Jan 06**  -  ~~Free Day~~  Smut

 x

Ryoken moaned as his shoulders lightly bounced off the bed, as his legs quivered around Spectre’s waist, as Spectre’s hips swayed and bucked and drove a weeping erection deep inside him.

The corner of the bed was probably not the most logical place to get lost in each other, but neither one of them had the patience nor the will to make it farther onto the bed. Instead, Spectre fell to his knees the second the door closed behind them, pulled down Ryoken’s pants and boxers, and proceeded to make Ryoken sing a melody of gasps and whines.

“Spectre… don’t tease,” Ryoken groaned after what seemed like hours of teasing, hips involuntarily thrusting deeper into Spectre’s mouth, hands threading through soft, alabaster locks of hair.

Spectre willfully obeyed, pulling away slowly, and proceeded to use playful fingers to spread and tease and coax Ryoken into relaxation. It wasn’t long before Ryoken melted into a trembling mess beneath Spectre’s touch, prompting Spectre to pull fingers away, stand, and loom over his lover. “Ryoken,” he whispered lovingly, urging Ryoken’s legs around his waist while positioning himself against his entrance. 

“Spectre!” Ryoken gasped, hands securely gripping Spectre’s waist, mind memorizing the rhythmic way Spectre thrusted into him, the way his hair clung to the sides of his face, the way sweat dripped down his neck and arms.

 _Beautiful,_  Ryoken couldn’t help but note, drowning in a sea of aquamarine eyes and deliciously desperate gasps.  _You’re beautiful._

“Ryoken!” Spectre moaned, closing his eyes, slamming deep inside Ryoken, earning a loud moan and shuddering arch from the man beneath him.

Ryoken pressed the back of his head into the bed, feeling warmth pool between them, inside him. His eyes fell shut, the weight of Spectre’s body trapping him between damp bedsheets and his breathless lover.

The corner of the bed was probably not the most logical place to make love, but neither one of them seemed to care enough to break their embrace.


End file.
